Undefinable 100 Royai Themes
by Tressa
Summary: Themes 034-36 are up! The 100 Royai themes continue.
1. Theme 001: Military Personnel

Title: 001 Military Personnel

Author: Tressa

Rating: K+

Summary: #001 of the 100 Royai Themes

The empty office was an unfortunate blessing. They were alone. She had neared his desk, intending on collecting what little work he had finished before he had grabbed her by the arms and pulled her close. Her gaze shifted to the side as her lips parted as though she was about the speak. He leaned forward, intending on pressing his lips to hers and for once allowing his personal feelings come to the surface.

He wanted this. And he could tell she did too.

She inhaled as he came closer and he could barely see her eyes widened as his closed. He could smell her familiar scent, and soon, he'd be able to taste her . . .

His lips stopped millimeters from hers and he stepped back. She continued to stare at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I don't know what came over me."

She swallowed. "Don't worry sir." Then, almost as an afterthought, she smiled. "But soon. Not now, but soon."

He allowed himself a smile as well. Like she said, soon, they'd be together.

But for now, they were simply military personnel.


	2. Theme 002: Gunshot

Title: 002 Gunshot

Author: Tressa

Rating: K+

Summary: #002 of the Royai Themes

She knew she shouldn't have left him. Not that he wasn't capable of defending himself; of that she was sure of. But she had made a promise. And he had made a promise. And he wouldn't be able to fulfill his if she didn't fulfill hers.

Forcing herself to her feet, she frantically searched the area. All around her, people were falling as the lead met human flesh. Focusing her search, she began to look for that familiar dark hair. She heard a snap, and turned to see the Colonel setting a container ablaze.

It happened in a second. There was another snap and then she heard it.

A gunshot.

His eyes widened in shock as his body fell forward. Scrambling forward, she caught him on the downfall. "Sir! Colonel!"

His eyes closed, a smile gracing his lips.

There was a pang in heart as she watched him fade from her life. It was only later that she realized that the pang wasn't from her heart braking. As the blood soaked her uniform, she cradled her superior close, till her eyes closed as well and she joined him in their eternal sleep.

She had promised to never leave his side.

And she never would.


	3. Theme 003: Battlefield

Title: 003 Battlefield

Author: Tressa

Rating: K+

Summary: #003 of the 100 Royai Themes

Ducking another bullet, Havoc tried to crawl to safety behind a sturdy shield. War, he knew, was never pretty, but this was just ridiculous. Crawling on his stomach, he joined his superior officer, who, by all definition, was cowering.

"Sir! What happened?"

"I don't know!" They cringed as another bullet whizzed by before they heard it embed itself in something solid.

"Stop being a coward and stop hiding."

There was a moment of silence. Havoc glanced to the side at Mustang who was trying to peer around their shield.

"You think it's a cease fire?"

He shrugged. "I hope so."

There was another long silence and the sound of footsteps fading away. Counting to three, they slowly peeked over their only cover.

"What did you do this time, sir."

The colonel seemed to shrink a little. "She caught some girl flirting with me."

Deeming it safe, Havoc stood up and made his way to his desk. "You know what they say, sir. Love is a battlefield." He glanced at the bullet ridden wall. "Although with the Lieutenant, its more like a one sided massacre."

They both nodded knowingly before a bullet flew between them.

_A.N. That was cheesy._


	4. Theme 004: Grave

Title: 004 Grave

Author: Tressa

Rating: K+

Summary: #004 in the 100 Royai Themes. Takes place after the series, before the movie. As for the dates, well, I guesstimated.

Edward Elric

Alchemist of the People

Loyal Friend

Loving Brother

1899-1915 CY

"It's like a disturbing facade," he said softly, tracing the engraved letters with his eye. "Something for the military to flaunt." He paused. "They didn't even wait."

"You wanted to come, sir." she said. "You knew it was here."

"Did they come? His brother and the girl?"

A slight nod. "Yes, though you can imagine their strong objections."

"They should." He shook his head. "It's wrong, Riza. He's not dead." Gripping the cane in his hand, he tapped it apprehensively against the cold headstone. "I know him," he said. "He wouldn't just up and leave his brother behind."

She nodded in agreement. "We'll see him again," she assured him, laying a hand on his arm.

To her surprise, he reached out with a free arm, wrapping it around her, pulling her close. Her cheeks warmed before she took a few seconds to analyze the situation. It wasn't a hug to comfort; it was a grasp to hold onto what he still had. Despite what they accomplished, they had still lost so much.

"Hughes." The name slipped from his lips unexpectedly. "The Rockbells. The Ishbalans." A breath. "Fullmetal." His grip on her tightened. "Don't leave me Hawkeye."

Reaching up with a free hand, she wrapped hers around his. "I won't leave you, sir. That I promise."

_A.N.- Of course, we all know what happened. He left her instead._


	5. Theme 005: Heiki weapon & Heiki fine

Title: Heiki and Heiki

Author: Tressa

Rating: K+

Summary: Theme 005 from the 100 Royai themes

Authors note: Yes, I've decided to tackle them. Let's see how far I actually get.

He had watched from a far as she quickly and calmly took down the rest of her enemies. He had seen her react with precision and coolness during their service together. She was efficient and in control. Which was why the scene in front of him was a difficult sight to see.

She sat shaking in the rain; her face red, though whether it was from the cold or some uncontrolled emotion was not apparent at first. Eyes wide, jaw set, fingers grasped tightly round the gun in her hand.

"Lieutenant?"

She didn't look at him; remaining motionless in her place. With great caution, he lay a hand on her shoulder. "Lieutenant, look at me."

"He was going to kill you," she said, her voice cracking slightly. "He was going to kill you."

Kneeling down beside her, he gently set his free hand on the barrel of the gun and slowly lowered it to the ground. In retrospect, it probably was not the brightest thing to do, but he knew that he just needed to get that gun out of her hand. He could feel the quivering of her hands and the slight twitch.

"Lieutenant," he repeated, this time a bit more softly. "I'm fine." He took the gun from her and stared at its polished finish. It was her favorite tool, and in her hands, it became a saving grace.

The rain had cooled it some; it wasn't as warm as he had thought it would be. Securing the safety, he lay it down on the ground. "I'm fine, Hawkeye."

She turned to look at him. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, forcing a smile on his own face. "As long as you have this," he paused, pointing at the gun on the ground. "And as long as I have you, no matter what happens, I'll be fine."

She might have just saved his life, but it was the smile that graced her features that assured him he was in fact alive.


	6. Theme 006: Death

Title: 006: Death

Author: Tressa

Rating: T

Summary: #006 of the 100 Royai Themes

"Ha . . . Hawkeye?"

There was a grunt of pain. "Yes . . . sir?"

"Did you ever," Gasp. "Think it would end like this?"

There was no immediate answer. Yet he didn't hold his breath. To do so would be suicide. There was a gurgle and a wet cough.

"Ro-Roy? Till we meet . . ."

There was gasp, then silence. Spitting the blood from his mouth, he strained to look at her. She was unmoving. Weakly, he nudged her hand.

Nothing.

With what little strength he possessed, he grappled the chain from under his uniform and around his neck. The blood on his hands began to stain it, but he didn't care. He struggled with weakening and shaky fingers to remove the gold band from it. It was big on her finger, as it was designed for him. The words from their vows echoed in his mind.

_Not even death can keep us apart._

"Riza," he whispered with a smile. "I'm coming."


	7. Theme 007: Crime and Punishment

Title: 007 Crime and Punishment

Author: Tressa

Rating: K+

Summary: #007 of the 100 Royai Themes

He was sure they knew what he was up to. Or at least had some sneaking suspicion. He had tried to be careful. He only surrounded himself with those he could trust.

But even a maggot could worm its way into a supposed closed environment.

He wasn't entirely sure how it had happened, or when either. All he knew was somehow they had figured him out. Somehow they knew. To them, he was a criminal. And the punishment, while not worse then death, could certainly lead to it.

They took Breda. And Fuery. And Falman. Havoc was in the hospital.

And Hawkeye? She was essentially a captive. The Fuhrer's secretary, they had said. He scoffed. The lies kept building. They had taken her, yet kept her close at the same time. It was worse, seeing her at a distance, knowing that she out of all people, was in that particular situation. One wrong move on his part, and she would most likely suffer.

That was his punishment.


	8. Theme 008: Store Lined Streets

1Title: 008 Store Lined Streets

Author: Tressa

Rating: K+

Summary: #008 of the 100 Royai Themes

The dilapidated buildings were still crumbling. Clearing crews were already working to clear away the debris, but a majority was simply for safety's sake. He walked with her; both heading back to her apartment. When his superiors questioned where he would stay, he had simply stated he'd stay with a friend. Whether they were aware who the friend was, he did not know. He glanced surreptitiously at his companion, watching the looks on her face. Her posture, facial expressions, everything, was stoic. But he could see her eyes glancing with worry at the buildings.

He didn't notice she stopped until he turned to look and didn't see her. Turning around, he watched as she knelt by a pile of debris. Unsure of what was happening, he simply watched. She picked up a small doll and from his vantage point, it looked worse for wear. He watched as she twirled a few strands of woven hair before setting it back on the ground before rejoining him.

"Hawkeye?"

"They had no idea," she whispered. "No idea. They were just out shopping. Nothing more." She grew quiet as they continued down the road out of the damaged area, leaving behind the ruins of the shops that once lined the streets. Not knowing what else to do, he reached out silently and grasped her hand, feeling her grip his in return. For now, he'd simply lend his support.


	9. Theme 009: Unknown PastBefore We Knew

1Title: 009 Unknown Past/ Before We Knew Each Other

Author: Tressa

Rating: K+

Summary: #009 from the 100 Royai Themes

He heard the humming before he had actually entered the office.

"How is he?"

"Still burning up." He watched as she continued the rhythmic strokes through the younger man's hair. He allowed himself a soft smile. Edward had no idea how lucky he was. Even if he didn't remember the whole incident.

"I heard humming," he said, changing the subject. Her cheeks flushed and she looked away. "Just something I remembered, sir. From when I was younger."

He frowned. "I don't remember sensei humming."

She shook her head and lay a hand on Ed's forehead. "My mother. When I was sick, she would hum and stroke my hair. It helped me to rest." She looked up. "That was before you had arrived, sir."

Nodding knowingly, he turned to leave. "Hawkeye?"

"Yes sir?"

"You-" He hesitated, then forced his eyes to the sickly alchemist resting on his Lieutenant's lap. "You'd be a good mother." Ignoring the shocked look on her face, he went to look for the doctor.


	10. Theme 10: Promise Second Time

Title: 010 Promise

Author: Tressa

Rating: K+

Summary: #010 of the 100 Royai Themes

The General's offer was unexpected, to say the least. Marry his granddaughter? As he left the office, chess board in hand, his thoughts wandered to said granddaughter. She had been and always would be his closest and most valuable friend. Someone he could trust. Someone who trusted him.

He didn't give the general a clear response. The walls had ears and he didn't need them reporting what he and the general could possibly plan. But the idea intrigued him. More importantly, she intrigued him.

He smiled discreetly at the general's office. _Yes, general, _he thought. _I will marry your granddaughter. That's a promise that I'll keep._


	11. Theme 011: Liar

1Title: 011 Liar

Author: Tressa

Rating: K+

Summary: #011 of the 100 Royai Themes

She wasn't sure what to expect. When she had met him the bar, he was the epitome of charm, good looks, and confidence. Perfection. Marching up to the military base, she recalled the magical words the spurred her impromptu visit.

_No, I'm not attached to anyone._

She felt her confidence grow as the soldiers around her gawked. She was beautiful and she knew it. She was Lana, after all. Daughter of an aristocrat. She always received what she wanted.

But, in this case, it was not to be.

"I was worried." A familiar masculine voice echoed in her ears.

"I'm sorry to have worried you, sir." A female voice. She frowned.

"Don't scare me like that again."

"I won't sir."

Her perfection entered with a sopping wet female soldier. Not attached to anyone indeed. She approached him.

"Liar."

With that, she turned and left. Perfection was out there. And she needed to find him.


	12. Theme 012: Proof

Title: 012 Proof

Author: Tressa

Rating: K+

Summary: #012 of the 100 Royai Themes

"Did you see that?"

"See what."

"There! He did it again!"

"I didn't see anything!"

"He brushed her hip with his hand! How could you have not seen that Fuery?"

For Sgt. Major Kain Fuery, he was convinced that spying on their commanding officers was not the best way to be spending their time. They'd get in trouble. And worse, Lieutenant Hawkeye would know they had not been doing their paperwork. It had been Havoc's idea, he thought, planning a quick excuse in his mind. He said they'd finally get proof.

But proof of what? That wouldn't go over well. Besides, what went on between the Colonel and his First Lieutenant was strictly their business. Not that he thought there was anything going between them. After all, they had an objective. And neither one of them would do anything to jeopardize that objective.

He heard a click of a camera and stifled gasps. Scrambling back to his squadmates, he peeked over the bushes they were hiding behind and gawked.

"Look at that! Full liplock. You can't tell me there's nothing going on."

Sighing, he sat down and fished out a depressing wad of bills. "Yeah, yeah. Here." They started handing over their money. His money never made to its expected destination. There was a familiar snap and the money disintegrated. Swallowing, he glanced up to a vision of anger.

He never ran so fast in life. After all, one had to do what one had to dodge bullets and flame.


	13. Theme 013: Betrayal

Title: 013 Betrayal

Author: Tressa

Rating: K+

Summary: #013 of the 100 Royai themes. Spoilers for the movie.

She shot off a last round before noticing his subtle absence. Glancing behind her, she watched as the person she had waited for disappeared behind the building. He had just come back to them- to her. And now he was leaving again. Replacing the gun in its holster, she hurried around the corner in time to see the balloon begin its rise to the sky.

"No!" she cried, sprinting toward. "You can't!"

A strong arm stopped her charge, the impact nearly knocking her the ground. Whether Armstrong said anything, she wasn't sure. She only heard _his_ voice.

"Sorry Lieutenant. . . Only room for one!"

"You liar!" she yelled, eyes widening. "Come back!" Her cries were only heard by herself and Armstrong. She watched in fear as the balloon floated away. "You liar," she repeated softly.

"He'll be fine, Lieutenant," Armstrong's low voice rumbled. "You have to trust him."

"I just got him back," she whispered. "I just . . ." She berated himself; she knew that he was needed. But she couldn't help but feel a bit selfish. After everyone had cleared out, and it was just them, he had made a promise. A promise to stay by her side. A promise to never leave her again.

The balloon disappeared. And while she knew that at the moment the interest of the people came first, a small voice inside her echoed the sentiments of her heart.

He hadn't betrayed their country, he hadn't betrayed their ideals- but she felt that he had betrayed her heart.

"Come back safe, Roy," she said softly.


	14. Theme 014: Covered Eyes

Title: 014 Covered Eyes

Author: Tressa

Rating: K+

Summary: #014 of the 100 Royai Themes

For the longest time, she had simply focused on her duty. She had devoted her skills and her life to the state. All in the name of protecting the people. The atrocities she had encountered would hopefully be redeemed. Everything was done for the good of the state, though not necessarily in the name of the state. To ideals that she knew were needed.

She watched him fill out the report, fibbing every so often, altering information in others, and for some completely eliminating certain events. He signed the line indicating validity of the report, then handed it her. Exotic eyes stared at the line for a second validation before reaching for a pen and inking her signature across the second line. His eyes met hers in a silent thanks before he dismissed her to return the 'validated' report.

It was a small action, though not the first and certainly not the last. There would be many more incidents she knew where lines would be crossed and she knew that every time she would simply stand there with covered eyes.


	15. Theme 015: The Scent of Blood

Title: 015 The Scent of Blood

Author: Tressa

Rating: K+ Summary: #015 of the 100 Royai Themes

Authors note: This may be slightly OOC. Maybe.

It was a horrifying stench. The sight was unbearable.

She didn't know what had happened. She wasn't sure how she become confused. But with the haze and the commotion, and something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on, she had,  
for probably the first time she could remember, missed her intended target and hit something she hadn't meant to hit.

She stared in shock and disbelief. There could be no consolation for what she had done. Nothing would be a suitable punishment for her mistake.

The battle seemed to stop around her and she scrambled over to the victim of her bullet.

"Roy!" she sobbed, clutching the rough military standard material in her hands.

He opened his mouth to respond, but couched up blood instead. It affected all of her senses. The site was horrific. A wet sound gurgled up from his throat as well as the open wound. She could literally taste the coppery taste and felt that warmth as she cradled his wounded body close. Her throat ran raw as she cried for assistance, torn between running for help herself and staying with him.

The scent entered her nose, awoke her sense of smell. She felt him take his last breath.

She would never remember the site. She would never remember the sounds. But the scent would always linger- an constant reminder of her only mistake.


	16. Theme 016: Reaching with a Voice

Title: 016 Reaching Voice, Unreachable With a Voice  
Author: Tressa  
Rating: K+  
Summary: #016 of the 100 Royai Themes 

"Colonel."

Vaguely, he could hear a female voice in the distance. But he chose, instead, to ignore it. He was floating in a sea of bliss and under no circumstances was he going to back to reality.

"Colonel."

It was a sweet voice, he decided. Sonya's perhaps? The date the night before was wonderful and he had a great time. Maybe he was hearing her voice.

"Colonel!"

He frowned. Sonya didn't call him Colonel. "Call me Roy, Sonya," he muttered.

"Roy Mustang!!"

The explosiveness in the voice jolted him into present time and he jerked his head up, his dreams of bliss and joy dissipating with a pop. "Hawkeye," he mumbled. "There's no need to shout."

"With all due respect, sir, I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes. I apologize if I had to reach this point." Looking through blurred eyes, he could see the intense look she was giving him. Clearing his throat, he sat up and cleared his throat.

"Yes. Thank you, Lieutenant."

"Sir," he could hear a bit of hesitation in her throat, something very much unlike her. His first lieutenant was usually matter of fact in what ever she said. "I take it your date last night went well."

What did she just ask? How unlike Hawkeye. Instead, he nodded. "Yeah. It did. She's pretty and smart. I had a great date."

Something flashed in her eyes. Something he couldn't place. At least not in her eyes. He frowned. That couldn't be jealousy, could it? Why would she be jealous? Accepting the stack of papers from her, he watched her walk back to her desk before shaking his head. Heh. Jealousy. He was seeing things. That was it. After all, she didn't say anything about it.

_A.N: Oh yuck. I didn't like the way this turned out. But I've been tweaking it for a couple months now and I can't get it to work out like I want to. So, I gave up. Enjoy._


	17. Theme 017: Scars

Title: Theme 017 Scars  
Author: Tressa  
Rating: K  
Summary: #017 of the100 Royai themes 

**Spoilers for the manga**

_What would you be willing to do for **him**?_

Edward's question had struck a chord deep within her. She had tried to dissuade him from doing anything irrational, knowing full well that when it concerned his younger brother, the young state alchemist would go as far as to sell his soul. Give his life. Whatever it took.

Perhaps he knew what she was willing to give. What she was willing to do. Her life was a testament to that.

Stripping off her uniform to shower, she glanced at the destroyed array on her back, half obliterated by wrinkled skin where flame destroyed the secret and sealed her loyalty. She gingerly touched it and smiled.

"I'm just like you, Edward," she said to herself. "I would be willing to do what was necessary."


	18. Theme 018: I Don't Want to Realize

Title: 018 I Don't Want to Realize

Author: Tressa

Rating: K+

Summary: #018 of the 100 Royai Themes

She didn't want to realize that somewhere between the beginning and now that their relationship had changed.

She didn't want to realize that over the course of time, the occasional group lunches in the cafeteria had slowly become occasional lunches for two at a local café. She really didn't want to realize that the other members of the contingent were the ones making it possible.

She didn't want to realize that more and more, the Colonel was referring to her simply as Hawkeye, except when in the presence of higher ranked officers.

She didn't want to realize the way her heart would beat a little faster when he would approach.

She didn't want to realize that his did too.

She didn't want to realize she was in love.

Because if she realized she was in love with him, then she would realize that he was in love with her.

And when they themselves realized it, _they_ would realize it, too.

So she made the decision.

"I don't want to realize it," she said to herself in the mirror. "So I won't."


	19. Theme 19: Things One Cannot Understand

Title: Theme 019 Things One Cannot Understand

Author: Tressa

Rating: K+

Summary: #019 of the 100 Royai Themes

Spoilers: _Manga Chapter 58_

Lunches with Edward Elric were rare. The young alchemist would either be in the library, eating with his brother, or, as it was the case most often, off on a mission. To see him eating alone without Alphonse was rare. So, she made the decision to eat with him.

She expected a barrage of confusing and somewhat intrusive questions from the firecracker of an alchemist. They talked and when he did ask, it was the last question she expected from him.

"Why do you follow him, Lieutenant?"

A valid question. There was no question as to who 'him' was.

"Why do _you_ follow him, Edward?"

"Because that egotistical jerk is the only one that is willing to help," he said, mouth full of food. His harsh gaze softened. "Because he's the only one who can."

Memories of their somewhat shared childhood flooded her mind. His persistence in learning alchemy. The confrontation he had with her father regarding his decision to join the military and their subsequent fall out. She recalled the dry, sand blasted wind and the unbearable heat of Ishbal. And their every growing relationship.

As it were, Edward didn't need to know the last part. So she smiled, and sipped at her tea. "I follow him for two reasons, Edward. The first reason is the same as yours. Because he's the only one who can help."

"And the second?"

She stood up. "There are things you cannot understand, Edward." She smiled at his confused expression. "But perhaps one day you will." With that, she left.


	20. Theme 020: 'Murderer'

Title: Theme 020 Murderer

Author: Tressa

Rating: K+

Summary: Theme 020 of the 100 Royai themes

Authors note: _Okay, I'm still fuzzy on the exact details of Roy and Riza's first meeting during the Ishabl war. So, this may be AU and Riza may be OOC._

She had been prepared when she first left the academy. She felt she was ready to take on whatever and whomever crossed her path. But it wasn't till she was actually on the battlefield did she truly understand what she had gotten herself into.

It was her first night after combat, and she found herself slumped over in her cot, trying hard to keep the tears at bay. It wasn't even ten minutes before she had found herself having to fire her weapon. Her target was a young man, not much older then she was. And she had taken his life just like that.

What had she gotten herself into? Why had she decided to this again? Doubt clouded her mind, only to be interrupted by the small, nagging voice in the back of her mind.

_Murderer._

"No," she whispered. "I had no choice. He was going to kill one of our men."

_Murderer!_

Clutching the rough blankets, she buried her face in the folds and willed the voices away.

_Murderer!!_

"Private?"

Lifting her face from the blanket, she stared at the figure that had entered her tent. The familiar face nearly caused her to break down, however, discipline won out. Sliding off her cot, she stood at attention. "Major."

He waved her down. "I didn't come to see Private Hawkeye," he said. "I came to see Riza."

"Sir?" she asked.

He shook his head and sat down on her cot., motioning for her to sit as well. Ignoring the fact they could get caught, she cried her frustrations till there was nothing left. It was embarrassing and probably inappropriate, but she didn't care. In that short period of time, he had shared his plans with her. And while the voices were still there, weak but present, she at least found a reason to keep going.


	21. Theme 021: RepentanceConfession

Title: Theme 021 Repentance/Confession

Author: Tressa

Rating: K+

Summary: #021 of the 100 Royai Themes

It sat in its usual place, a gentle reminder of what used to be. Shoving aside his unfinished paperwork, he took the frame in his hand and looked at it.

"Hughes."

His friend had met an untimely and unfortunate death. And for Mustang, it was an open wound that would never fully heal. He remembered Gracia's pained expression; recalled Elicia's desperate cries to her mother. He vaguely wondered how Gracia and Elicia were getting along without Hughes.

He stared at the picture again. They had been so hopeful, so eager, even then. Even knowing all they did, they still had bright hopes for the future.

"I'm sorry, Hughes," he whispered. "If I had only known . . ."

He knew in reality that there was no possible way to change what had happened. It seemed inevitable. And here he was, trying to atone for that mistake.

"There's only one way I can fix this," he murmured at the picture. "I couldn't save you. But I can save everyone else."

He chuckled. "You know how many lives you've affected?" he asked rhetorically. "I can't imagine what Fullmetal would say." He frowned. "Perhaps, its best not to tell him. Not yet. He needs to focus."

Gripping the frame tightly, he allowed the tears to fall from his eyes. They splattered on the glass and trickled down. He knew no matter what would happen, Maes would no longer be by his side.

"Sir?"

A quick swipe at the eyes before turning around. "Lieutenant." Cursing his shaky voice, he set the picture aside. "I thought you went home."

"I was worried about you," she said simply. Before he could respond, she came closer, pulling a chair closer. Her eyes were red and swollen and he momentarily found it a bit odd she wasn't bothering to hide it. Every since they first heard the news in the train, she had managed to keep her composure. Without another word, she pulled him close. He sobbed on her shoulder, grasping her uniform in his hands.

"I miss him," he confessed. "This was all my fault."

"It's not your fault," she whispered. "But you can make it better."

He nodded and continued to cry.

And she never let go.


	22. Theme 022: God

Theme 022: God

Author: Tressa

Rating: K+

Summery: Theme 022 of the 100 Royai themes

Authors note: Umm, yeah, I kinda went a little crazy on this one. It just started and before I knew it, it was longer then I had expected. Just, ignore the length and I hope you enjoy.

"Roy, when was it that you stopped believing in God?"

Mustang frowned. "To be completely honest, I don't think I ever did believe," he murmured thoughtfully. "Of course, later experiences did nothing to change that."

His dinner companion nodded in understanding. Roy himself wasn't sure where this conversation was going, and he wasn't sure if he entirely enjoyed it. While not a taboo subject, religion had never been something he had agreed with.

"I believe," his companion stated. "After all, I have a wonderful family. A beautiful wife and three great kids. And despite everything's that has happened to us, they never fail to be there for me."

"They're family," Mustang replied, trying hard to keep the edge out of his voice. "Biologically, the kids are yours. Of course they're going to be attached to you."

"But my wife isn't," his companion pointed out. He smiled suddenly. "At least I hope not." After an awkward moment, he continued. "You can't scientifically explain love, Roy. You can explain how to make up of the human body, you can explain to me the different arrays of your alchemy. But alchemy can't explain love."

He snorted and took a sip of the watered down brandy from his glass. The amber colored liquid swirled as he methodically watched it. Love. There was no time for it. He had too much to accomplish. To much to do.

"Love," he echoed his companion. "You're basing your beliefs off of an abstract concept like love."

His companion grinned again. "What other explanation can there be?" He stretched. "There are signs all around my friend. You just have to know where to look." His friend must have noticed his disbelieving expression because he sighed and leaned forward on the table. "Do me a favor. Close your eyes. When you open them, I guarantee you'll see the proof you're looking for."

Roy shook his head. "I don't have time for this nonsense."

"Just humor me," his friend encouraged. "Just this once. If nothing happens, then I'll drop it."

Always one up for an experiment, he closed his eyes wearily. He was tired and he almost let himself drift momentarily. He waited a few minutes, then opened up his eyes.

His jaw dropped.

Entering the restaurant was Lieutenant Hawkeye. She had her purse strap across her shoulder and was approaching the table. He glanced surreptitiously at his friend to ensure that it wasn't planned. The look on his friends face was one of interest, but he didn't look like he was expecting her.

The blond First Lieutenant approached their table. Up close, she was a visage of beauty. Despite the lack of make up, her functional hair style, and the unflattering military uniform, she was a site that Roy had a hard time tearing is gaze away.

"Sir, when you left the office, you forgot this." She lay a billfold on the table with all the money he had on hand.

He blinked. His friend gawked. Hawkeye simply looked at him and passed him a brief smile. "What would you do without me sir?" Then, without waiting for an answer, she turned and left.

Roy watched her walk, paying close attention to her rhythmic movement of legs and wondered briefly what she would look like in normal clothing. He then glanced at the billfold lying on the table, untouched, and immediately berated himself for objectifying his lieutenant. Chuckling, he lifted the billfold and turned it over in his fingers. "Yeah," he said softly. "What would I do without you, Hawkeye."

He left dinner that night and made it back to his apartment, the billfold scene replaying itself in his mind. Sitting himself down at his rarely used kitchen table, he stared at the object in his hand. He then laughed out loud.

Well, if there was thing he could consider to be proof of God, it was her. His laughter died, leaving him with a small smile on his face.

The End

AN: Ugh, I hated the way this ended. I had the this whole scene planned out that Roy would start to consider the possibility of a higher being because of Hawkeye's existence. But it just wouldn't come out. And after working on this for a couple months, I gave up and posted it.


	23. Theme 023: Someone I Want to Protect

Title: Theme #023 Someone I Want to Protect

Author: Tressa

Rating: K+

Summary: #23 of the 100 Royai Themes

Authors note: This is indirectly Royai. Its an EdWin, but the basis of it is Royai. _Manga-verse_

_Some one I want to protect._

Thinking back on the words, Winry Rockbell had a newfound respect for the Second Lieutenant. When she had first heard those words, she was, in her mind, too young to understand the older woman's statement.

Staring at Edward's photograph, she finally began to understand the implied meaning behind the lieutenant's words. In the picture, Ed was younger and had both limbs. Tearing her gaze from the picture, she focused on the new automail limbs she had designed. People had wondered why she was so passionate about creating the best automail.

She'd always reply with two answers. The last would always throw people for a loop.

"Because there's someone I want to protect."

She knew what the lieutenant felt for her commanding officer. She only hoped that she could show Ed the same.


	24. Theme 024: Not There

Title: #024 Not There

Author: Tressa

Rating: K 

Summary: #24 of the 100 Royai themes. Yes, I finally got some inspiration. Sorry for the wait.

**Take two. Sorry folks. Uploaded the wrong version. Just a few minor edits.**

_Authors note: I remember seeing somewhere that Riza loves to read romance novels. If that is the case, this works great. If not, well, just pretend._

She frowned. Her desk was suspiciously void of the paperback book that normally took its place separate from her work. Though she was friends with her sqaudmates and they all held a mutual respect for each other, they were not timid in letting her know that she frightened them.

There was one person, however, who wasn't afraid of incurring her wrath.

"Colonel!" she called sternly.

No answer.

"Colonel Mustang!"

Again, no answer.

Then she heard it. It was a bit faint, but the over exaggeration and drama made it fairly easy to pick out who was speaking. Hurrying to the empty room, she threw open the door and hoped that her jaw hadn't completely dislodged itself.

"Her heart beat rapidly as he pulled her into a strong embrace, trailing soft butterfly kisses on her cheek up to her temple, then down to her ruby lips."

"Colonel!!!"

"You know, I've always wondered exactly what it was about these books that intrigued you," he said, casually flipping through the pages. "It never occurred to me that you'd like something like this, Hawkeye._" _He grinned, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "How scandalous."

"If you would please return my book, Colonel," she requested, straining to maintain a calm facade. "Then we can all go back to work and I will not report the fact that your reports are a couple days late."

The perverse satisfaction she felt when he straightened and quickly returned her book certainly was justified, she decided.

"You know, Hawkeye," he said casually as they headed back to their office. "I found something wrong with your books."

"Oh really?" She was slightly afraid at what his comment would be.

"Yeah." They paused just inside the office. "The characters. They have the passion, yes. They have the sweet words and such. But there is something they don't have."

"And what is that sir?" There was something about his tone that made her stomach flip. Something that indicated his answer would be more then conversational.

"The closeness. The knowledge of personal desires." She inhaled sharply as he spoke softly into her ear, fingers coming up to brush strands of hair. His tone was soft and caressed the inner workings of her mind. "The familiarity."

The smile looked slightly out of place, yet comforting at the same time. "It's not there. It's nonexistent." He cupped her face. "That's what they don't have."

Trapped by his smile and gaze, she barely felt him remove the book from her hand as he sauntered to the wastebasket. "We have that Hawkeye." He waved the book at her before tossing it in. "You deserve better then this."

She managed a smile while catching her breath. "Yes sir."

"Oh, and Hawkeye?"

"Yes sir?"

"You can thank me by going out to dinner tonight."

She smiled again. "On one condition, sir."

The mischievous smile was back. "Yes?"

"You finish your paperwork on time, sir." She laughed inwardly at his gaping mouth. That familiarity, the closeness, it was there. And neither one could say that it wasn't.


	25. Theme 025: 'So I'm Crying'

Title: Theme #025 'So I'm Crying'

Author: Tressa

Rating:K 

Summary: #025 of the 100 Royai themes.

AN: This takes place after Conquerors of Shamballa. Roy's more or less pulled himself together at this point.

It wasn't unusual for anyone to find Roy Mustang at one of the cemeteries in Amestris . He had a whole field of reasons to go, between his best friend, his sensei, as well as countless others who he had known along the way. But it was at one particular grave that always seemed to call for him.

Gloved fingers traced etching in the cold headstone. It had no specific name, just a simple phrase.

_For those who died at and for Ishbal._

He rarely made it out this direction, it being very out of the way. But he felt, whether it was because of guilt or sadness, or maybe both, that he should visit.

On slabs of rock next to the headstone were the names of those who perished in the massacre. The few times he actually made it to the monument, he would gaze over the numerous names until he found two:

_Doctors Rockbell and Rockbell_

He remembered it all clearly. Their insistence to continue treating the injured Ishbalans. The cold feeling of metal in his hand, an instrument that was nearly foreign to him. The smell of gunpowder and the stench of blood as it began to cover the floor, mixing with the blood of hundreds before.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Sir. . ."

The soft, yet stern voice broke him from his trance. Turning, he found himself looking into the very worried eyes of his friend and support.

"Hawkeye . . .?" he managed, turning to look at the monument again. "When did you . . .?"

"I know nothing I say will help you," she said simply, crouching down beside him. Her worn hands reached out and gently touched the names. "But whatever you need," she offered, trailing off.

"There's nothing I can do," he said gesturing to the names. "And now I've taken that girl's friends from her as well. No matter what I do, I can't atone for what I've done." He focused again at the names. "I can't do anything but cry." He looked down at the ground, at the flowers and tokens that lined the memorial and blinked back the tears. "So, I'm crying."

"Then cry sir." He heard a rustle as she stood up. The tenseness in her body, the tight grip of her hands, the far off look in her eyes, it all told him one thing. She too was suffering for her involvement. "Cry. Then lets get to work. And make sure nothing like this happens again."

The stayed still and silent for a moment. Reaching out again, he brushed the names. "All right," he acquiesced. "Let's get to work.


	26. Theme 026: Cureless

Title: Theme 026 Cureless

Author: Tressa

Rating: K+

Summary: #26 of the 100 Royai themes

"And further more . . ."

Roy was bored. These assemblies were always unnecessary wastes of time., in his opinion. There were other things that could be done. That needed to be done. The Fuhrer would always reiterate the same message over and over and over again. It was to the point that most could automatically list the items that he would discuss. And they were never on the important issues. That was what made Roy mad.

A few minutes more of the Fuhrer's speech found him stifling a yawn. He wished there was something to take for yawning.

And for boredom.

Looking out at the sea of soldiers standing at attention, he couldn't help but think how funny it was that no matter how large the crowd, he could always find his contingent. And find them he did. Drowning out the speech still taking place, he took in Havoc who looked uncomfortable as he shifted from one foot to the other. Breda was tugging at his buttoned up uniform and there was no doubt that at the first available opportunity, it was coming undone. Fuery was standing ram rod straight, eyes wide. In the back of his mind, he secretly hoped that their comrade wouldn't pass out from what looked like locked knees. Only Falman looked content and natural in his posture. And Hawkeye? He grinned. If it wasn't for the Fuhrer's booming voice, he would've laughed.

His aide's head was bobbing in the universal symbol of sleepiness. Turning his attention to her, he continued to watch. Her posture was rigid, but her head would bob before jerking up again in an attempt to stay awake. It was very un-Hawkeye like to be doing that.

It was high amusing. And very cute, he added mentally as he watched her naturally sharp eyes waver at the point of closing before forcing herself to look forward. He'd have to get her a cup of coffee afterwards. The brand that she loved, but never would buy. From that little shop that they would frequent when it was just the two of them.

The speech droned on. But Roy found himself no longer pondering the cures for boredom and yawning.

His Lieutenant was cure enough.


	27. Theme 027: Dependency

Title: Theme 027 Dependency

Author: Tressa

Rating: K+

Summary: Theme 27 from the 100 Royai themes.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Roy or Riza, Fullmetal Alchemist or the Prince of Tennis. They belong to Arakawa Hiromu-sensei and Konomi Takeshi-sensei respectively. I just realized that I haven't put in any disclaimers for the past 26 chapters. I will try and remember to do so now.**

A/N: Yeah, so this whole idea actually spawned from watching and reading the Prince of Tennis and Kikumaru and Oishi commenting on the doubles pair Ohtori and Shishido from Hyotei. For those who don't watch the series, Kikumaru and Oishi are the number 1 doubles pair on their middle school tennis team. When they first observe the Ohtori/Shishido pair, they mention something about them having a dependency. That was why they played so well together. So, yeah.

**FMAFMAFMA**

Havoc and Breda were participating in their favorite pastime; Roy and Riza watching. Sure, they had known if the Colonel or the Lieutenant ever caught them, dire consequences would befall them. That didn't stop them, though, from trying their hardest to catch glimpses of the 'friendship' between their superiors.

They knew that the higher ups had every reason to suspect something between them. They thought they were hiding it. Flicking the unlit cigarette in his mouth, Havoc grinned. The only ones they were fooling were those who weren't paying attention.

He watched as they worked silently, side by side. At some point, he realized, Mustang must have called Hawkeye over and she was currently working on something with him. Flipping idly though the papers on his desk, he continued to watch, occasionally sharing glances of amusement with Breda.

What surprised him, more so than the higher ups not catching them, was the extent of their relationship. It wasn't lovey dovey. It wasn't romantic per se . . . it was something else. He watched as Mustang read a sheet a paper, then place it down on the desk. Almost immediately, and without looking up from her own work, Hawkeye grabbed a spare pen and handed it to him. Without even looking, he took it from her and both continued working.

It was a regular occurrence, and not one that was easily dismissed. The number of times Mustang had said only her name and she had followed with every trust in the world were difficult to count. It happened on a almost a daily occurrence. He watched, again, as Mustang stood, stretched glanced at the clock. Looking at the clock himself, he noted it was time for lunch.

"It's lunch," Mustang announced, drawing the attention from everyone. Everyone, except the First Lieutenant.

The lunch room was equally as odd, Havoc noted, as he watched Mustang get two trays, balancing each precariously. He loaded food on each, and Havoc noted the differences between the two trays. And one contained Lieutenant Hawkeye's favorite food. As he and Breda sat with their own trays and let their eyes follow Mustang back to the exit, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"I figured it out," Havoc boasted, tearing into his roll. "I know what it is."

"And what's that?" Breda asked, both ignoring the wide eyed look from Fuery. "We both know they like each other."

Wagging his finger, he dipped a piece of bread in his soup. "Dependency, Breda. They're dependent on each other. That's a little more than like."

Breda looked like he was mulling over the word before nodding slowly. "Yeah. Guess we'll have to keep watching."

"Darn right."

_Eh. That was hard. But than again, it's difficult to really capture Roy and Riza's relationship, though I have seen some very talented authors do so._


	28. Theme 028: Pain & Wounds

Title: Theme 028 Pain & Wounds

Author: Tressa

Rating: K+

Summary: #28 of the 100 Royai themes

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me. It belongs to Arakawa-sensei.

She was bleeding. Deep red splayed across navy blue. It had taken all his self-control not to wrestle her away from the medics and carry her to the station himself. If it wasn't for the fact she had been bleeding for some time, she might have been seen a bit later. Thankfully, they didn't have to wait.

"You can't wait here, Colonel," the doctor assured him as the nurses began to remove his Lieutenant's uniform. "You have to stay outside."

He shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here."

"Colonel-"

He shook his head, pinning the doctor with a stern glare. "I told you, doctor, that I'm not going anywhere."

"While you are out in the battlefield, Colonel, you are in control. Here, this my battlefield. And I am ordering you to-"

"D-doctor?" The stuttering from the nurses brought both the their attention back to the patient at hand.

"What the . . ."

Eyes widening, he silently cursed himself for his inattentiveness. Hawkeye's jacket had been cut away, as had the remaining layers beneath. Leaving her bare back exposed to all. Gripping his hands tightly, he snuck a glance at the doctor. The doctor's eyes were wide as well and he was staring in shock. The nurses stood still by, gaping at what had been uncovered.

"Do you-?"

"Yes." No sense in lying. He met the doctor's gaze before returning to his aide's exposed back. One of the nurse's hands were pressing bandages against the wound, stopping the blood flow, but there was no hiding what was there. His eyes followed the curvature of the markings, taking in some of the sharp curves that might have completed the formula had it not been for the patch of burnt and puckered skin where the bullet had entered. While not huge, the burned skin did manage to obliterate a good portion of the circle on her back. A secret that was between three.

"Keep working," he ordered.

"But this mark, Colonel."

"I said keep working," he repeated, keeping his tone crisp and stern.

"Was this tattooed on her?"

"No questions," he ordered. "Keep. Working."

The doctor eyed him suspiciously. Roy didn't blame him. There was nothing ordinary about having something like that on your back. Cautiously, the doctor motioned for the nurses to continue.

As they worked, his eyes fell to the markings and to the burn. He wasn't there when she got it inked on. But he did remember when she asked to have it destroyed. Gripping his hand into a fist, he focused on the burn. He recalled the smell of burning flesh, the muted screams of pain, the wet splatters of tears as they collided with the military issued bedding. And her eyes. Her beautiful eyes, squeezed tightly as her hand clenched his.

Willing away his own tears at the memory, he recalled the necessity. He still didn't like the way they had gone about it, though. He had hurt her. Scarred her. Caused her pain. After she had healed, she had rebuffed his attempts to apologize and console her. Stated that it needed to be done and he had no regrets over any of it.

But, he wondered as the nurses began to sew up the newest of many more wounds to come, wondered about that. She may have gotten over the physical scars, but he wondered silently if her love for her father and her loyalty to him might have caused deeper pain than either of them recognized.

The minute the doctor informed him of the success and that all she needed was rest, he left. This was it, he decided. She was no longer going to suffer for his sake.


	29. Chapter 029: Existence

Title: Theme 029 Existence

Author: Tressa

Rating: K+

Summary: #29 of the 100 Royai themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong to Arakawa-sensei. This is for the love of the show.

Authors note: Wow. It's been a while.

**FMAFMAFMA**

Man people thought that Riza Hawkeye couldn't live without Roy Mustang. It was as though you never saw the famous Colonel without his beautiful yet no nonsense lieutenant by his side. She always did what he asked of her. An from what others could see, she did so without question. It was always Mustang this and Mustang that.

Lieutenant Hawkeye should be grateful and realize how lucky she is to have to Colonel as her superior.

Riza heard these declarations and took them instride. She was lucky to be under the Colonel's command. And while she didn't do _everything_ without question, she did trust his instincts and desire to do what was right. And she was always by his side.

But, she thought silently as she approached the still figure sleeping on a stack of unsigned papers, they were only slightly wrong in regards to their first assumption. Yes, Riza Hawkeye would find it difficult to live without Roy Mustang, though she knew that she would have to buckle down and do so if that horrible suggestion ever to came to being.

Smiling and allowing her fingers to gently ruffle the dark hair of her superior and friend, she gently removed the papers and began to sort through the ones she had authorization to approve. Riza Hawkeye would find it extremely difficult to live without Roy Mustang.

But what others didn't know was that Roy Mustang would have a difficult time living without her.


	30. Theme 030: Conversations

Title: Theme 030 "Conversation"

Author: Tressa

Rating: K

Summary: #030 of the 100 Royai Themes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. They belong to Hiromu Arakawa-sensei

Authors note: Wow. It's been a while.

FMAFMAFMA

"I look forward to seeing you again, Elizabeth."

It never ceased to amaze her the silkiness the Colonel's voice could take when he was supposedly sweet talking 'Elizabeth'. Holding back a sigh, Riza Hawkeye hung up the phone and exited the booth. She knew that every alchemist had their code. Some she knew of, others she didn't have a clue. But she knew Roy's. And while it suited him and complemented the playboy image he projected, she couldn't help but feel a tiny bit awkward when she happened to stumble across his notes.

Not to mention the same class of code was used when speaking over the phone.

Brushing down the casual clothing she was wearing, she began to make her way back to the office. These small missions weren't really a problem. She just had a funny feeling that some times, especially for the most inane ones, the Colonel was really trying to oust her from the office so he could slack off.

Nobody could say she didn't know him well.

And she knew him well enough not to miss the subtle feelings that accompanied some of his softer remarks. It was interesting, when she talked to him over the phone, there were always three different conversations happening. First and foremost, the code. Important information being transmitted. The second, the sugary, overly sweet declarations of love, simply to cover for the fact he was using a code. And third, those few meaningful bits of the conversation, when he took advantage of the current conversation and expressed what she felt were tiny bits of what he actually felt. Sometimes, it was vague as to which were real and which were a cover.

The funny thing was, his official code was the easiest to decipher.

She turned the corner that would lead her back to the office. It wasn't that Roy's tone was difficult to distinguish. She knew what he was doing. Those small bits of verbal acknowledgment, along with the brief touches and warm glances were evidence of his feelings.

It had been going on for years. Since Ishbal really.

It really had gone on long enough. The subtle flattery, the glancing touches. For a while, it was enough. Since Ishbal. Now? She wasn't sure.

There was a lot at stake. First and foremost was her responsibility to protect him and help him. If anything were to happen to him, either due to his carelessness, or hers, well . . .

There was a lot at stake and she wasn't sure she wanted to risk it.

Still, this dance between them had to end. For his safety. Something needed to be established before either one of them gave into feelings that could either be exploited or be the cause of all his hard work to be hindered. Either way, it wouldn't be good.

Entering the office, she marched up to the Colonel's desk, who immediately bent over as though working. Gently setting her purse on the desk, she waited till his gaze lifted to meet hers. There it was, the same soft, caring gaze. Smiling, she took a deep mental breath. "Colonel? We need to talk."


	31. Theme 031: Home Cooking

Title: Theme 031 Homecooking

Author: Tressa

Rating: K

Summary: #31 of the 100 Royai Themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, or its respective characters. They belong to Arakawa Hiromu.

It had been a long day and Roy Mustang wanted nothing more than to go home and go to bed. Picking up the rest of his work, he closed the door on the silent and empty office and began to make his way back to his residence. It was dark, but quiet, and he found the alone time and fresh air to be relaxing. Hawkeye had left earlier, citing a family visit from her aunt. It was good that she spent time with her family. His thoughts drifted to Hughes and Gracia. After all, there was no telling what would happen in the future.

Stomach growling, he wearily made his way to a small store that was still open and purchased a few items. As he juggled the bag full of bread, jam and apples, he trudged back to his residence. It was all very tiring. The mask, the promise, the goal. Keeping up appearances, working the usual job, all the while, playing his cards right, keeping track of Fullmetal, it all wore on him. And after all of that, coming home to an empty, cold domicile. Not that he would vocally complain about it. It was all worth it, in the end.

Arriving at his residence, he fumbled for his key when his eye caught a small basket resting in front of his door. The interesting thing, he mused over in the back of his mind, was that no matter how tired one becomes, as a soldier you eventually become prepared for anything. Setting the bag of food and his work down, he cautiously made his way to the basket, slipping on his glove.

It was a good size, filled with rolls and a small pot. Upon uncovering the pot, it discovered its contents to be a stew. He was about to dismiss it as a mistaken delivery when his eye caught site of a piece of paper folded neatly between to rolls. Plucking it out, he opened with some caution before reading it.

Taut, worn features softened, and he could feel himself relax as his eyes drifted over the words.

_Sir,_

_I apologize for leaving early today. Though I suggested you leave the work till tomorrow, you seemed intent on finishing it today, I had a feeling you'd be coming back to your residence late. Hopefully, this will help with the hunger you must be feeling. My aunt cooked it, so rest assured it's good. Have a good night and I'll see you in the office tomorrow._

_Lt. Hawkeye_

Retrieving his bag of food and work, he opened the door and hastily set them inside before recovering the basket. As he warmed up the stew, his mind wandered again. And he wondered, not for the first time, what he had done in life to deserve a wonderful companion like Riza Hawkeye.

Grabbing the note from her basket, he quickly scribbled down a quick reminder to himself to stop by the flowershop the next day. She deserved his thanks.

His apartment felt a little warmer.


	32. Theme 032: Shirt

Title: Them 032 Shirt

Author: Tressa

Rating: K+

Summary: #032 of the 100 Royai themes

Disclaimer: Roy, Riza and her father all belong to Arakawa-sensei.

Standing outside the hospital room, Riza Hawkeye waited patiently for the news on her superior. Thankfully, he wasn't anywhere close to being dead, but the injuries he sustained were enough to land him in the hospital.

As she sat and watched the nurses and doctors pass, her mind wandered back to her youth, when Roy Mustang was under the tutelage of her father. How one particular training session had gone wrong. The soon-to-be Colonel had gotten his fair share of scratches and a broken collar bone. After a quick trip to the doctor, he was regulated to bed rest. She had sat outside his room then as well, waiting for news of his recovery.

Sighing, she allowed her strict exterior to melt as she rested her head on the wall behind her. Then, it was all she could do not to burst in every day and check on his recovery. And a speedy recovery he did make. She was fortunate, or maybe unfortunate, to be there one of the mornings with breakfast for him when he asked her to assist with changing his shirt. It had been an adventure in half as she leaned over the bed side and struggled to remove his night shirt before wrestling with the pullover shirt he would be wearing that day. She only jostled him once, but the pain etched on his features was enough to commit her to having her father assist him instead.

The door to her right swung open, snapping her back to the present, and the doctor exited, papers in hand. "First Lieutenant Hawkeye, I presume?"

Rising quickly, she gave him a brisk nod before sneaking a glance inside the room. "Yes sir. I'm here to check on the Colonel's condition."

"He can tell you himself," the doctor said instead, glancing back at the room. "He's ready to go home." There was a pause before he gave her a cryptic smile. "You must be a very good aide, First Lieutenant. The Colonel assured me you'd be out here."

"I'll see that he gets home, then," she said. "Thank you, doctor." With a slight nod, she opened the door to see the Colonel resting on his bed, eyes shut. She shut the door with a soft _click._

"Hawkeye, I'm ready to go."

"Yes, sir." A pause. "Are you okay?"

There was a breath, before a small smile quirked onto his lips. "Bruises. Scratches. Broken collar bone."

He was resting with his uniform pants on, thankfully, but was still wearing the hospital gown. "I take it you'll need help with your shirt." Retrieving his shirt from the hanger, she brought it over to him as he sat up.

"At least this time it's not a pullover," he quipped through the discomfort as he maneuvered his free arm into the sleeve. "You can be grateful for that."

Any concern dissipated at the shared memory and she smiled as she buttoned up his shirt. "Sir. Roy. It wouldn't matter. I would help you any time. You know that."

As she moved the straighten, she felt a tug on her wrist, and surprisingly soft lips press themselves to her forehead.

"I know. And I hope one day I can return the favor."


	33. Theme 033: Walk

Title: Theme 033 Walk

Author:

Rating: K+

Summary: #033 of the 100 Royai themes

Disclaimer: Roy, Riza, Ed and other associated characters belong to Arakawa-sensei.

**SPOILERS for manga chapter 94.**

There were few times when she honestly feared for Roy Mustang. This was one of those times. She had to pull her gun on someone she cared about. But now, she did in fact fear for him. Dark eyes blazed with righteous fury and a sharp hatred for the squirming humonculus in Edward's hand. His face, the same that had gazed at her with trust and faith, was now contorted in a expression of hate and vengeance.

His harsh words he had yelled earlier vanished from her mind as tried to prevent him from falling to far. "Sir, please." She needed to be firm, not wavering. "Let's go. Edward will handle it."

"No Hawkeye." There was an icy tone that chilled her. She needed to get him away.

"Sir, let's walk away." A heart beat. "Please!"

"He deserves to die! It deserves to die!"

If there was ever a nightmare she faced, this was it. She promised that if he ever strayed, she'd stop him. Silently, she hoped that now would not be that time. Brushing loose strands of hair from her view, she took a step closer to him "Please Roy!"

Vaguely, she could see the fear on Edward's face, probably still shocked from the older man's demand to hand over the humonculus. The silence was painful before the Roy Mustang turned away and trudged past her. "Let's go."

Breathing out a sigh, she holstered her gun. He still had an aura of anger about him. It would take time. It wouldn't be healed right away. But hopefully, by walking away, it could start.

_Don't know if it actually will get over completely. I doubt he will. Still, hope you enjoyed this._


	34. Theme 034: Telephone

Title: 034 Telephone

Author: Tressa

Rating: K+

Summary: #034 of the 100 Royai themes

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. They belong to Arakawa.

Out of the all the mundane objects that could cause Roy Mustang to worry, one in particular sat on his desk. It was relatively harmless, when you looked at it. It did however, serve as a conduit of bad news.

And it didn't depend on whether or not he actually utilized it.

The telephone sat untouched on the desk. It was conundrum. The telephone brought bad news and it brought good news. It brought news of victories and brought news of defeats. Every once in a while, it brought a sort of mild entertainment in the form of a rather explosive alchemist. Roy enjoyed those calls. It took his mind off of things.

Yet there was one that he didn't receive. One that he needed to receive. After all, it was a small but risky _errand_ that he had sent her on. With her skills, it should've been a breeze.

But he still worried. And waited. He would always worry, no matter the task.

A loud ring pierced through his thoughts, and it took him a moment to realize it was the phone. Picking it up, he answered in an authoritative voice.

"Colonel Mustang."

"_Ah. Roy. It's Elizabeth. I'm sorry I forgot to return your call last night."_

His mood lightened immediately and he felt himself relax for the first time that morning. "It's not a problem. I knew you'd eventually call." Leaning back, he rested his feet on his desk. "I hope everything's going well for your store."

"_Yes, things were going smoothly. I had a customer who was a bit of a problem, but I handled him."_ There was a giggle. _"I didn't even have to tell him that a certain Colonel and alchemist would come to my rescue."_

He grinned. "I'd always come to your rescue, Elizabeth. You just have to call."

"_And your scary lieutenant? What would she say?"_

He could almost hear the smile on the other end. "She's not here. And I would hope that defending one of the greatest citizens of Amestris wouldn't bother her." He looked out the window to see the sun shining, the birds singing, and Fuery walking Black Hayate. "Besides. She should know that I'd always come to the defense of someone I care about."

There was a pause and what sounded like a sharp inhale of breath. _"I'm . . . I'm sure she understands." _Another pause. _"I have to run. The store won't run itself."_

He chuckled, feeling the anxiety from earlier dissipate. "Don't worry yourself. Go and do what you need to." Smiling he removed his feet from the desk. "Besides, I think my scary lieutenant will be here shortly. You know how she . . ."

***clunk***

The heavy sound of the receiver echoed in his ear before the dial tone came on. Holding back a laugh, he set the phone down again. She was alright, as he had hoped she'd be. Unfortunately, he knew that there would be many more days and nights, sitting by the phone, waiting for her to call in. He only hoped, like he had said, he'd be able to come to her defense. After all, he'd always come to the defense of someone he cared about.


	35. Theme 035: Letter

Title: 035 Letter

Author: Tressa

Rating: K+

Summary: #035 of the 100 Royai themes

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. They belong to Arakawa.

**Spoilers for Conquerors of Shamballa!**

_Dear Riza,_

_First, let me thank you for your support, loyalty, friendship and love. The goal I had taken on; I would have never made it so far without you. I would've never survived without you. You have sacrificed so much to help me and I know I'll never be able to repay you._

_I'm sorry for what I have to do. I'm sorry to have to leave you like this. You deserve only the best in this world and right now I couldn't be further from that._

_Please don't worry, though I know it's pointless to say so. I'd order you, but right now, you outrank me. I'll see you again, Riza. And hopefully, at that time, I'll be worthy to be by your side again. I can't thank you, or apologize to you, enough._

_You've been a rock for me. Thank you for believing._

_Love,_

_Roy_

Riza Hawkeye slammed the paper down on the small table in her residence, eyes blinking furiously against the moisture forming in her eyes. Tears. She hadn't cried, well, it seemed like she'd been crying a lot lately. And all for this one man, this person, who had unexpectedly made his way into her life.

And just as unexpectedly left it.

Staring at the dark ink that had dyed the fibers of the paper with words of an extraordinary man, she leaned back heavily in her seat and stared at the ceiling. Tomorrow, she'd report into work, just as always. But it wouldn't be the same.


	36. Theme 036: Dog

Title: 036 Dog

Author: Tressa

Rating: K+

Summary: #036 of the 100 Royai themes

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. They belong to Arakawa.

It was rare that her commanding officer came to her residence. But Colonel Mustang had insisted that he needed to speak to her. And he needed to do it some place where he was sure no one would be listening.

Though she was pretty sure she'd notice anything unusual around her apartment, she knew he had every reason to be cautious.

It was time to take Black Hayate out, anyhow. Ducking into her bathroom with a change of clothes, she began the quick process of changing.

She had barely finished and had cracked the door open a bit when an odd sounding voice came from the main room. Peering out, she watched as the Colonel sat on her bed, holding her dog out at arms length.

"You know, Black Hayate, you've got a great owner. I don't know if you know that or not, but you do."

Almost as though he understood the Colonel, the little black and white dog yapped.

"Yeah, I know she's a tad strict. Sometimes it seems her gun is used more as a disciplinary tool than a weapon." He paused. "Though I know she'd rather have it that way."

Her eyes must have been playing tricks on her; she thought she saw her dog shudder.

"But," the Colonel continued. "She also takes care of you. I dare say she loves you." To her slight annoyance, he set Hayate on the bed. She'd been trying to break him of that habit for some time now and the Colonel wasn't helping any.

Still, as she felt herself soften a bit, it was nice to see him scratching the pup behind the ears.

"And you know that strictness is because she cares. And it doesn't matter that she calls me useless because I know she's just trying to protect me." He paused. "Just like she promised."

There was another yap.

"We're lucky to have her in our lives," he finished. "I don't think I've met anyone as kind or as self-sacrificing as she is. We're definitely lucky."

There was silence. She didn't want to move for fear of breaking the feeling that had settled over her small residence. However, it was necessary for them to speak over whatever issue the Colonel needed to address. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out.

"Hawkeye." He greeted her, standing up. "You ready?"

Grabbing Hayate's leash as he jumped at her feet, she attached it to his collar before standing. "Yes sir." Pausing, she looked at him. He looked tired, eyes dropping a bit, shoulders slumped a little. Whatever it was, it was obviously important. "Let's go. And then you need to go home and sleep."

"Always looking out for me, right Hawkeye?"

She smiled in the darkening night as they walked the usual route. "Someone has to, sir. It might as well be me."


	37. Theme 037: Match

Title: 037 Match

Author: Tressa

Rating: K+

Summary: #35 of the 100 Royai themes.

**Spoilers: Conquerors of Shamballa**

Pale pink lips pursed themselves together as Riza Hawkeye nodded at the two second lieutenants, before both saluted her and left to their duties. Taking a moment to herself, she slowly made her way to a secluded area. There was a crisis happening, both in Central, and in her personal life.

Opening up her hand, she stared at the broken match stick. The words that accompanied it echoed in her mind.

_He tried to light it._

Calloused fingers gently caressed the rough match head, making their way down the sturdy wood. What had happened to Roy Mustang? This match stick meant so much more than some might assume. Havoc and Breda understood. She could see it in their eyes when they reported to her. The strain. The hurt. The helplessness.

This was more than just a match stick. This was the Colonel. A once strong source of power, charisma and confidence. He was their beacon to a better world. His will and desire to make life better for everyone burned intensely; it almost seemed that his name had a double meaning. The Flame Alchemist not only could create a spark and flame with a snap. With his heartfelt desire to right wrong and deep focus, he lit the flame inside of them to follow his lead. To support him.

And now he was broken. No more did that flame show itself as brightly, just as the sparks from his gloves and his use of alchemy ceased to be present as well. Instead, he stood in the harsh cold in a remote outpost. Those gloves he was well known for, cool and unused.

She could feel her heart grow heavy and if she hadn't been where she was, in the middle of a crisis, she might have allowed herself to grieve. A loud shout drew her attention and brought her back. If there was one thing Roy Mustang loved, it was Amestris. He loved his country. Giving the matchstick one last look, she took a deep breath and prepared to re-enter the fray. This matchstick was essentially useless. One could not easily light a fire with it broken in half.

Frowning, she held it together. But it was still good. It hadn't been used up completely. It was a difficult task, but someone might be able to find some use for it. Might be able to figure out some way to create a spark that would light the fire again.

Exhaling deeply, she nodded to herself. This matchstick was the Colonel. Broken, apparently useless. But not entirely. With certain circumstances and the right touch, a bright flame could be produced. She heard another shout. She just hoped that it would happen sooner rather than later.


End file.
